


Fly far away

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birds, Insanity, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler pointed to the sky. "Can you see the birds? They are free.They have wings, they can go whereever they want. They can't fall down. If I had wings, I'd never fall down again."





	Fly far away

"I want to have wings." Tyler said.  
Josh furrowed his brows. "What?"  
"I want to have wings, so I can fly away and leave it all behind." Tyler pointed to the sky. "Can you see the birds? They are free.They have wings, they can go whereever they want. They can't fall down. If I had wings, I'd never fall down again."  
Josh smiled. "Sometimes I wish I could fly too."  
Tyler shook his head. "I don't want to fly. It's not about fun. It's about safety. I'd be safe up there, in the sky."  
"You say you want to leave it all behind, but what holds you back?" Josh asked.  
Tyler thought about his question a long time. "I don't know. You, probably. My family. I can't go. I'm not free."  
  
"Can you see my wings? Can you see them?" Tyler asked.  
Josh stared at him. Tyler stood there, arms spread out.  
"You don't have wings, Tyler." he said.  
Tyler smiled. "They're small, can't you see? But they'll grow and one day, they'll be strong enough to carry me."  
Josh laughed. "You don't have wings, Tyler. You're not an angel. You're human."  
"You don't understand. Nobody understands. I know I'm no angel." Tyler whispered. "I just have to wait. They'll grow."  
  
"Shut up!" Tyler shouted. "I'm not crazy! It's real, it's all real, you just have to open your eyes. Just see it."  
"Is it a metaphor?" Josh asked angrily. "It's a metaphor you're talking about, right?"  
Tyler sighed. "It's real. They grow. I don't have to wait long."  
"You're crazy! You're going insane!"  
Tyler teared up. "No, I'm not! You don't understand!"  
"Explain it to me!" Josh yelled. "Tell me why you're obsessed with birds and wings and feathers! Tell me!"  
"One day..." Tyler whispered. "One day my skin will break up and you'll see it all. You'll see the feathers and you'll see the blood on it and I will fly away and I will leave and I'll be free."  
  
"Tyler." Josh said imploringly. "Tyler. Stop it. You're not a bird. This roof is too high, you'll die. You'll fall down and you'll die."  
"No." Tyler smiled at him. "Don't worry. I have the wings. They'll carry me."  
"Tyler, please, come back to me. Don't do it. Please. You don't have wings. I don't know why you think you have, but you're wrong. You won't be free."  
"Look at these wings. Hundrets of shining feathers. They'll take me to the sky. They'll help me to go."  
"Fuck, Tyler, step back!" Josh cried. "I can't lose you. Please, I can help you. I know you need help, just come back to me. I will fix you."  
"I can fly." Tyler whispered slowly.  
"No! You can't!"  
"But I'm a bird." Tyler said. "And birds can fly."  
Josh screamed as Tyler jumped. For a second, it was like Tyler could fly. For a second, he was free. But his wings couldn't carry him.


End file.
